


An Indecent Proposal

by totallynotnatalie



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: 19th century banter, Body Appreciation, Consensual, Cunnilingus, F/M, Historical, Kissing, L-Bombs, Marriage Proposal, Period Accurate Dialogue, Sex Positive, Vanilla, Victorian, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28163205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallynotnatalie/pseuds/totallynotnatalie
Summary: A Romantic Victorian Script:"I greatly admire your modesty, miss. However, while you must be harsh in judging your appearance, the same philosophy does not apply to me. And how lucky am I that I may maintain a proper self-assessment while still honoring your character. My words will never take from my humility and only further grant me the virtue of honesty."
Relationships: M4F - Relationship
Comments: 1





	An Indecent Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> This is a script for the GWA subreddits. Please contact me before posting a recording of this work anywhere else.
> 
> This content is intended for 18+ audiences only.
> 
> Feel free to modify the script to meet your needs.

Good evening, darling.

I apologize, miss. I did not mean to frighten you by showing up at your window like this. I am afraid, since our last parting, the sight you has been sorely missed. I did try to stop myself. But I am afraid that the mind simply cannot mettle in the affairs of the heart. 

(embarrassed) Oh, you needn't let me in. Especially not at such an hour. In fact, if tonight is not to your liking, I am quite content to keep in the branches until moring. 

*laugh* I promise. I am comfortable enough in this tree. The night air makes good company. Although, not as fine company as yourself.

Oh, I greatly admire your modesty, miss. However, while you must be harsh in judging your appearance, the same philosophy does not apply to me. And how lucky am I that I may maintain a proper self-assessment while still honoring your character. My words will never take from my humility and only further grant me the virtue of honesty. 

And you need not hide your smile. I would rather know if I've pleased your heart as I feel it is my duty to send to it. I will regret nothing I have spoken, only that my appearance has interrupted your rest. After all, I would much rather you have a warmed heart than tired eyes. 

Erm, with that in mind, shall I be going? 

No, I assure you that I am in no great eagerness to leave. I simply rather not impose my presence if it is no longer wanted, especially since my arrival was uninvited. However, if it so pleases you, I am more than happy to remain in your company. 

So, might I come in or would you prefer that I continue to admire these branches? 

Very well. Would you be kind as to bring me your hand? This jump is a bit tricky. 

Thank you, darling. 

Well, I must admit that I am hardly as graceful as yourself, but at least I finally enjoy your arms. I simply wish that you still consider me fit to hold. 

Mhmm. Most excellent. 

*kiss*

Oh, mind your eyes, dear. I know them to hold nothing but purity, yet they do tempt me so. 

No, I promise that it is not a slight against you, my love. Your soul cannot know my proclivities. I only hope that you will not judge my countenance too unfavorably. I assure you that my heart is strong even if my mind is weak. 

Yes, I can confess to holding your sensibility in equal regard. While I know it improper for you to entertain a gentleman in such a manner, I do not think it untoward. It only speaks to your kind nature that you considered indulging my persistence. Therefore, as no reproach has been earned, I will offer only my gratitude. 

So, I might thank you further...

*kissing*

There. I hope will consider that adequate recognition for your generous spirit. However, I should deny that I was entirely selfless in partaying in such an endeavor. No one can be without sin in that regard, but I suppose that it is no matter. After all, I am grateful for your lips. 

*kissing*

No, no. You need not honor my features. I am quite certain that they were only made to entertain yours. And, if you must admire must, please do it knowing the importance of that qualification. Any handsomeness on my part only exists to give you happiness. 

I know, my praise seems excessive, miss. However, my language, while perhaps saccharine, is candid. You may think me overly romantic, but it is impossible for me to conceal my affection towards you. And I can at least attest to my truthfulness, if not my eloquence. 

So, if you might indulge another proposal, I would rather like a chance to demonstrate my gratitude for a few more of your excellent features. Only with your approval, of course. 

You are certainly not obligated to entertain my request. However, I assure you that regard for you with not dissipate should you heed it. While I am well aware that most consider loss of virtue in a woman as irretrievable, I have never shared such a mindset. As base as one's desire for flesh may seem, I believe that such indiscretions elevate us rather than destroy us. 

There is no shame to be had in giving the heart what it longs for. And if such a philosophy holds true for men, it ought to for women as well. While we are of different kinds, we are alike in spirit. And if my musings are not enough to convince you of my sincerity, then best ponder the gravity of morality that is at stake. If my offer is a sin, I think there are far worst ones. So much more troubled are those that live without passion or settle for unequal matches. While lust may be a failing, it is much less so when it promotes the goodness of love. 

And, in our case, I am certain that it shall. As I will never tired of telling you, I do love you with all my heart, and my proposal was very much made with our love in mind. While I am not a saint, I am not so base that I would demand your body if I did not also enjoy your spirit. And my intention is simply to further our romance. 

So if you will have me...

*kissing* 

Very well, my dear. Might I assist in undressing you? 

Excellent. 

I am ignorant in most feminine affairs, but I do know that corset stings often present difficulties. However, you needn't bother with it. My fingers are quite quick. 

(pause)

There. It is done. 

Now, now. I shall hear no compliments. It was a feat of eagerness rather than dexterity. And if you must thank me, I would much prefer that you would allow me to take in the sight of your body. 

*sigh*

Mhmm, thank you, darling. 

I have always found it quite becoming when your cheeks redden, but needn't be embarrassed. I will not, nor could I ever, find fault with your form. Your beauty radiates across every inch of it. Oh, how I wish that I were a poet so that I could put the right words to it, but my eyes are so delightful astonished that they have made me forget my tongue. 

However, since I am without words, perhaps I might honor you through acts. Yes? 

Very well. Where should I start? Mhmm, perhaps that delicious bosom of yours? 

*kissing*

And perhaps, your delicate neck?

*kissing*

And your shoulders? 

*kissing*

And your thighs? 

*kissing*

I do hope that you consider my affection adequate. Although you deserve more, it is the very best that I can provide. 

*kiss*

However, I must admit that I long to do more to satiate you. While I am certain that I can never know the gloriousness of female pleasure, I wish to be the first to give it to you. As your lover, I consider my honor and my duty. 

*kiss*

So, might I put my mouth on your cock-trap? 

Very well.

*wet sounds*

No holding back now, darling. I want only for your ecstasy. 

*wet sounds*

Oh, you are nearly there my sweet. There is no need to hide it. 

*wet sounds*

My eyes hold love only for you. So please, tonight, for me, give in to temptation. 

*wet sounds*

And I thought that you could not get any more beautiful, but you seem so enthralled. Oh, darling. 

*kissing*

No, you need not hurry to calm yourself. I cannot describe my delight in causing such joy in you. If you shall have me, I very much like to do so again whenever opportunity allows. 

And do not fret, my dear. I shall not be greedy with my demands tonight. I have already requested far too much of you. As I have mentioned before, your pleasure was mine. I will not ask for more. You have already given me more than enough to satisfy my lust. 

*kiss*

And no, not a lie has passed my lips. I still hold you in the same high regard as I did before. For that matter, I hope that you will entertain a more committed proposal of mine in short manner.

I know it would be improper for me to suggest it at the moment, but I thought it best to make my intentions known before I spoke with your father. I hope you find my request agreeable? 

*kiss*

Excellent. And yes, I will do it properly and when you are fully dressed. Just know that my heart is already towards. 

Now, I shall take my leave of you. Your eyes can no longer hide their weariness and I will not see the woman I love suffer from any affliction, whether fatigue or otherwise. 

So, lay down now, darling. Tomorrow is sure to be a day filled with much excitement. 

Goodnight, my love.


End file.
